One year, Eight months, Three weeks and Part one
by merinxD
Summary: OneShot. It's seventh year and as expected Hermione is head girl. She is the third of the golden trio and still dating Ron but is everything how it seems? Does Hermione have a secret? Maybe a tall, blonde, blue eyed head boy kind of secret? No real plot.


**One year, eight months, three weeks and…**

"I love you too Ron, good night." The Head Girl said kissing her boyfriend good night. "I'll see you in the morning." She turned entering the sanctuary of the head students common room.

She sighed running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"You are stressed," a voice said from behind her.

"Good observation," the girl said dryly, turning to face the head boy.

He looked just like he did any other day, beautifully dangerous. He was leaning on the railing of the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"You should break up with him you know," the blonde told her seriously.

Taking a seat on the couch she let her eyes fall closed, "It isn't that easy Draco. I can't ruin two years of a great relationship." His weight hit the couch settling him self beside her.

"Look at me," he ordered softly, touching her hand. She did as she was told letting her honey orbs meet his own silver ones. "I hate to tell you Hermione, but that relationship was ruined…" He looked at his watch, "One year, eight months, three weeks and," Draco paused for effect, "Ten minutes ago."  
She sighed knowing he was right. "I just feel so bad."

"You would have stopped in the first month if you felt that bad. Tell me, does he still think you are a virgin?" The man beside her moved closer stroking her cheek.

Groaning she replied, "Yes."

"I'm sorry love, but you are the furtherest thing from a virgin." His hand was replaced by his lips and she sighed happily.

Feeling his strong hands move her to face him she let him touch her like she always did.

"Do you regret me?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"How could I ever regret you?" Hermione thought he was being ridiculous.

"Do you want me?" He was now working on her collar bone.

"I always want you," the Gryffindor assured him, running her fingers through his soft platinum locks.

"Do you want me when you are with him? Do you think about me when you are with him?" Hermione did not know what all the questions were about, he had never been so insistent.

Letting his fingers graze her breasts she smiled, pulling him close to her.

"Kiss me," she commanded.

"I believe I asked you a question," he countered raising his eyebrows momentarily.

"I want you when I am with him, always really does mean always Draco." He pecked her on the lips softly before pulling away, "And the other?"

"I think about you too. Sometimes to get through it, I even pretend that when I am with him…I'm with you."

That was all Draco needed. Pushing 'his girl' back on the couch he kissed her thoroughly letting the passion he felt for her course through the kiss. She stroked his back before starting to work on the buttons of his school shirt. Feeling something very hard and very large push against her thigh, Hermione found herself moving to accommodate it, to accommodate him, between her legs.  
He smiled remembering how she would never have acted like that over a year ago, he had taught her well. Groaning he ground his hips to hers letting her know what was to come…Soon! He snuck his hand under her shirt kneading her full breasts.

He stopped and kissed her soundly on the mouth, "Hermione," He said out of breath.

Understanding what she wanted Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and arched forward letting him undo her bra. Draco pulled it off happily and threw it across the room. He smiled at how confident she looked lying half naked underneath him.

He whispered her name before diving down and taking a nipple into her mouth. Suckling like it was his main meal he began to knead the other breast, liking the sounds she was making above him.

He felt her grind against him and knew that she was sick of foreplay. They had time for that later, they always did.

Leaning back on his knees Draco took off his belt quickly before undoing his slacks. In one swift movement Hermione's feet had pushed down his pants and boxers, smirking devilishly up at him.

"Getting good at that baby," he told her moving close to her again. Running his hands down her thighs he sighed at just how soft she was. He pushed her skirt up smirking at her lack of underwear.

"Been pleasing Weasley or is this for me?" He asked her rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Hermione bucked a little answering, "You've been wanting this all day." She told him wrapping her legs around his hips.

The boy smiled to himself self staying there a moment longer.

"Please Draco." She pleaded. He conceded and with one expert thrust he found himself inside of her.

Perfect fit, she must have been made for him.

Kissing her deeply he began to thrust long and hard, she groaned moving in time with him. His eyes met hers as she scraped her finger nails down his back. Fuck yes!

His thrusts became more hurried, his breathing more laboured as he listened to the sounds of their flesh meeting repeatedly.

Tweaking one of her nipples with his thumb he brought her to the edge. Feeling her legs wrap around him bringing him to the hilt she constricted around him. She felt exquisite, her inner muscles wringing his cock. Her head lulled back as she moaned loudly riding out her orgasm.

Draco felt her body loosen around him and he smirked. That was a good one. Reaching up he stroked her cheek and she looked at him with a cheeky smile.  
He returned it before stating, "My turn."

Starting to thrust once again his pace quickened, he did not even know that he could move so fast. Man did it feel good. His breath became short gasps and he felt it coming. Hermione was meeting him every step of the way whispering his name as she moved.

Then suddenly it was over, he exploded within her depths groaning long and loud as his body released.

Spent he collapsed on top of her knowing full well that she loved to feel his body against hers. She was strong he wouldn't crush her.

Moments passed in silence before Hermione uttered.

"I'm breaking up with Ron tomorrow."

Staring into her honey coloured eyes he knew that she meant it and smiled.

"I love you Hermione," he let it slip easily.

His lover did not speak immediately but he knew she was not upset by the smile that was forming on her face. "Took you long enough," she finally answered.

"Yeah only, one year, eight months, three weeks and…" He glanced up at the clock, "Forty-five minutes." He laughed, "But I have known it for longer."

She nodded kissing him softly, "I have known it too." He let her stroke his face and neck.

"How long?" He asked her curiously.

"The first night," she replied softly looking away from him.

"Why? I wasn't even that nice to you back then." He was confused.

She pushed him up slowly letting him face her.

"Draco you were my first, you were gentle and caring. You made me feel special like you do now. I knew after that that you weren't the man you were pretending to be." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's one of the reasons I love you Hermione," he admitted bringing her in for a hug.

"What reason?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Because…" He paused, "You love me back."


End file.
